mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Lyra Heartstrings/Gallery/Quadrupeds behaving like bipeds/Seasons 3-4
Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Twilight "my mind is sharp" S3E01.png Twilight "my skills intact" S3E01.png Rarity acting insane S3E1.png Rainbow Dash of course S3E1.png The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Pinkie wants flugelhorn S3E2.png Crystal mare 'Best I had in over a thousand years' S3E2.png Shining Armor throwing Cadance S3E2.png Magic Duel Twilight not concentrating S3E05.png Trixie epic display S3E5.png Sleepless in Ponyville Scootaloo 'teach me everything she knows' S3E06.png Rainbow comforting look at Scootaloo S3E6.png Rarity with vase S3E6.png CMC looks up towards Rainbow S3E06.png CMC scardey cats YAY S3E6.png Rainbow Dash gives Scootaloo a noogie S3E6.png Scootaloo acting cool S3E06.png Scootaloo about to run into the tent S3E06.png Applejack 'where's that Scootaloo' S3E06.png Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom pulled close to their sisters S3E6.png Wonderbolts Academy Pinkie Pie 'I'm just so' S3E7.png Super-dramatic Pinkie Pie S3E07.png Pinkie Pie 'and then the real Rainbow Dash' S3E07.png Apple Family Reunion Granny Smith with the family album S3E8.png Applejack 'I can't sleep!' S3E08.png Apple family sitting in the cart S3E8.png Start of Raise This Barn S3E8.png Games Ponies Play Everypony staring at Pinkie Pie S03E12.png Peachbottom "the pleasure is all mine" S03E12.png Magical Mystery Cure Ponies watching Twilight dance S3E13.png Savoir Fare dancing on table S3E13.png Pinkie Pie rediscovers her destiny S03E13.png Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Fluttershy blocking the entrance to the cottage S4E01.png Castle Mane-ia Pinkie Pie "most daring pony!" S4E03.png Daring Don't Pinkie with a pot on her head S4E04.png Flight to the Finish CMC performing S4E05.png Bats! Applejack 'They're big...' S4E07.png Pinkie Apple Pie AJ and Pinkie "you're an Apple now!" S4E09.png Pinkie Pie and the Apple family singing S4E09.png Rainbow Falls Fluttershy and Angel looking at Bulk S4E10.png Cheerleaders cheering for Cloudsdale S4E10.png Fluttershy, Bulk Biceps and a butterfly S4E10.png Rainbow in bandages and wheelchair S4E10.png Cloudsdale cheerleaders cheering for Ponyville S4E10.png Pinkie Pie and Cloudsdale cheerleaders S4E10.png Three's A Crowd Discord 'Because I've heard that' S4E11.png Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie and banner vendor pony S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich throws off hat and poncho S4E12.png Cheese dancing S4E12.png Cheese singing while other ponies dance S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion S4E12.png Pinkie Pie pushing balcony doors open S4E12.png Rainbow Dash cutie mark ice sculpture S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion to Rainbow S4E12.png Pinkie Pie juggling cupcakes S4E12.png Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png Cheese dancing with cheese on his hooves S4E12.png Cheese on top of cannon S4E12.png Pinkie Pie dancing S4E12.png Filly Pinkie Pie juggling rubber chickens S4E12.png Twilight Time Sweetie Belle watches Scootaloo unicycle S4E15.png Somepony to Watch Over Me Cajun swamp ponies celebrating S4E17.png Maud Pie Pinkie Pie consuming the rock candy S4E18.png Pinkie Pie leaning on pony mannequin S4E18.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Sweetie holding her trophy S4E19.png Sweetie looks up S4E19.png Leap of Faith Granny "Who done that?" S4E20.png Flim, Flam and Silver Shill dancing S4E20.png Applejack on a swing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith stretching S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith stretching 2 S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny about to jump into the pool S4E20.png Flim and Flam with their cart S4E20.png Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Pinkie Pie skateboarding S4E21.png Pinkie Pie dancing S4E21.png Inspiration Manifestation Concerto, Parish, and Octavia S4E23.png |index}} Category:Character gallery pages